The present invention relates to a flexible package which can be pressurized and is suitable for products to be packaged which are under internal pressure, in particular liquids. The invention also relates to a process for the production of the package, and to its use for packaging products, such as liquids.
Products to be packaged, and in particular liquids which contain pressurizing gases, such as carbonated mineral water or fruit juice, have so far been filled in metal cans or bottles exclusively. It is a disadvantage of these forms of packaging that they are very voluminous, and for this reason their disposal accordingly causes serious environmental problems.
Flexible packages for so-called "still" liquids, i.e., liquids which are not pressurized, are known, for example, from German Pat. No 12 81 140 and No. 13 03 917. The advantage which these flexible packages possess over the above-mentioned cans or bottles is that they can be easily folded after removal of the liquids and thus be disposed of in an environmentally beneficial way. It is, however, a disadvantage of these sealed flexible packages that their seams are cleaved when they are filled with liquids under gas pressure, so that the liquids leak through.